For You
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris has a word with Maz and Jeremy -again. Slash, AU


**Story Title:** For You

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Excalibur, Max Buck, Jeremy Buck, mentions of Roderick Strong and Chuck Taylor

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Neko: Just Them, Don't Touch, I Agree, You and 5 and 1-Neko

**Disclaimer: **I know it must be a shock, but they're not mine. They belong to themselves and TNA/ROH/PWG. And in the case of the Guns, probably each other.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU

**A/N: **I want everyone to know, upfront, that I fucken hate and loathe Comcast. That said, this is dedicated to candy_belle. Thanks, sweetie, for helping me keep my sanity over the past couple weeks. I really appreciate it. And if they don't air that MMG clip on TNA, I vote we go to Orlando and kill someone.

**A/N2: **Hopefully, by the time I post this, I'll be able to go online on a regular basis. Did I mention I hate Comcast? I did? Just checking. Oh, and Sabin's never held the PWG World Title, but if that's your biggest problem with this story, you might need help. Just sayin'.

**A/N3: **So, Excalibur is fucken awesome. I adore him and think he's one of these best commentator's ever -def check out any PWG DVD he's on comm for, or just any PWG DVD in general since it's a kick ass promotion in it's own right- but this is this first time I've ever even attempted to write him, so if he comes off OOC, I sincerely apologize.

Alex watched Chris hit Cradle Shock on Max and then pin him for the three count. He couldn't help but feel a little smug when he saw the disbelief on Jeremy's face when the ref raised his master's hand for the win.

He was playing valet, so he handed the PWG World Title to him and then raised Chris's hand again as they made their way backstage.

Chris slung an arm around his neko's shoulder once they were clear of the curtain, giving him an affectionate kiss on the side of the head before he moved away to get changed into his street clothes.

Alex leaned against the wall, his tail swishing back and forth lazily as he watched Chris get dressed.

"What are we doing tonight?" Alex asked curiously as Chris pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I don't know," Chris told him, stretching a little before he put his t-shirt back on. "Honestly, I don't really want to do anything. You OK with just going back to the hotel and hanging out?"

Alex smirked and nodded; he always liked it when it was just the two of them.

Chris hefted his bag onto his shoulder and motioned for Alex to go ahead of him. "Let's hit the pay window then and head out. Maybe we'll stop and grab some take out on the way."

"Mickie D's?' Alex asked hopefully, his tail brushing against his master's leg as they headed toward the office. His ears twitched when he heard loud voices and then flattened completely when he recognized Max and Jeremy arguing with Excalibur.

Chris frowned but he urged Alex forward, putting a hand on the small of his back to comfort him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Max asked loudly, his voice angry. "I fucken lost! I never lose at PWG!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Excalibur drawled, his voice bored. Chris had known him for years, though, and he could hear the distaste underneath the boredom.

"In the first place, I'm not in charge of your win/lost record -you are. If you lost, it's because you wrestled like shit. Second, Sabin's the world champ here, I would expect him to kick the shit out of you.

"Lastly, and most importantly, why the fuck are you yelling at me? I'm only in charge of food and drink around here."

"You're failing horribly then," Chris said dryly, leaning against the door frame, Alex a couple inches behind him. "There's no more bagels left and we ran out of beer an hour ago."

"Fucken Roddy and Chuck," Excalibur said, rolling his eyes. "Those assholes are gonna cost us an arm and leg."

"You should just put some rats back there after matches," Chris said, smirking when Alex chuckled. "It'd be a hell of a lot cheaper. You know Chuck can't turn down pussy, and Roddy'll fuck anything that tells him he's good looking."

Max turned to them, glaring. Chris just raised an eyebrow at the look on his face and shifted a little closer to Alex when he felt the neko's tail wrap around his leg.

"What are they doing here?" Jeremy spit out, his face red.

"Wow. You really are as retarded as you look, aren't you?" Excalibur asked, shaking his head and looking ridiculously amazed.

"Let's forget for a minute that Chris is the PWG champion. Since he's a wrestler and this is a wrestling promotion, and since you moronic brother just got his ass spanked by him, I would hazard a guess that he's here for his pay. God, the two of you are dumber then a pair of Mexicans."

"You can't talk to us that way!" Max hissed, his fury clear.

"I can talk to you whatever fucken way I want to. If you don't like, go find some place else to wrestle. I don't even know why the fuck you're here anyways. Aren't you getting that big TNA paycheck now?" Excalibur mocked.

"I hate to interrupt your good time," Chris put in, grinning at the grimace on Excalibur's face. "So, if you just wanna hand me my money, we'll leave the three of you alone."

"Just like a wrestler, grab your cash and run as fast as you can," Excalibur said, smiling.

He turned and pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk in the corner of the small office. After rummaging through it for a minute, he pulled out an envelope with Chris's name on it.

"There you go. Lucky you, you get the big pay bump for being champion," he told him, exchanging a smile with Chris. No wrestler got into the business for money, unless they were stupid; and everyone knew it.

"Alex's $50's in there, too," he went on, ignoring the outraged looks on the Bucks' face.

"See that, 'Lex? You'll be rolling in the cash soon," Chris teased, elbowing him gently. "Yeah, right," Alex snorted, smiling a little.

"Good match earlier, by the way; you really got over with the crowd," Excalibur added as they got ready to leave. "I have it from the highest authorities that the Directors are pleased with your work as champ."

"Please, do I look green to you?" Chris asked, laughing. "They'd be happy with a trained monkey, as long as it brought in some money."

"Why the hell are you giving him money?" Jeremy demanded, unable to keep quiet.

"Not this again," Excalibur sighed. "What the fuck did I do to get stuck with these idiots?"

"Not Chris," Jeremy said, ignoring his brother who had noticed the look on Chris's face and was pulling on his arm to try to get him to shut up.

"I meant _him_. Alex. Chris's fucken pet; he doesn't do anything but lay on his back for Chris and probably half the locker room, and you -"

His words were cut off as Chris dropped his bag on the floor and lunged across the small space to grab Jeremy's throat.

"If you don't watch your fucken mouth, I'm going to fucken wring your neck," Chris snarled, his hand tightening on Jeremy's neck, making him gasp for breath. "Hell, I might do it just for the fun of it.

"If you have any fucken brains at all, you won't even think about Alex. I'm getting fucken sick of seeing you everywhere, too. You keep showing up and my patience might completely go, and I could take my aggravation out on your face."

"You can't threaten my brother like that!" Max said, stepping toward Chris his fist half raised.

Alex growled, his eyes narrowing and stepping closer to Chris. His tail lashed back and forth as he kept his gaze on Max.

"Don't worry, 'Lex," Chris said, his voice hard. "I can take care of both of them."

Alex growled again, but he stepped back, running his fingers over his collar.

Max swallowed and turned back to Excalibur who was sitting there looking bored. "Are you going to let him talk to us like that? And that pet of his is dangerous! It attacked my brother, and that's why Chris had to leave TNA."

"I heard all about why Chris left TNA," Excalibur told him, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. "And I gotta be honest; if even half of it's true, it's made my distaste for you grow to bounds unheard of -I now dislike you more then Mexicans.

"You'd assume that was impossible, but here we are. I very strongly suggest that if you want to keep working and hell, even stay alive, you keep your brother on a leash and under control.

"I can't be held responsible for what Chris may or may not do to you two idiots. I'm a fucken commentator, not a babysitter for fucks sake."

"For your sake, stay the fuck away from me," Chris said, his voice dangerously quiet. He let go of Jeremy and stepped back. "I'd seriously consider checking the card for whatever show you decide to do, too. Because if I see you again, I'm going to make you wish you were still living at home with your mommy."

He grabbed his duffel and after nodding to Excalibur, ushered Alex out of the door ahead of him.

"But – He's on, like, every PWG show," Max said, his voice borderline whining. "What are we gonna do? Stop working them completely?"

"Sucks for you," Excalibur said cheerfully, leaning back in the chair and grinning at the brothers. "You wanna clear out? I gave you your cash, so now hit the road."

Max and Jeremy left, determined to get back at Chris -one way or another.


End file.
